La mort a été mon Béllérophon
by L'orblanc
Summary: Lily/OC. Sachez que l'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour...
1. Prologue

**Genre** : Romance/ Tragédie

**Personnages** : Lily Evans/ OC

**Rating** : M

**Type** : Mini fic d'une dizaine de chapitres

**Résumé** : _« Sachez que l'on oublie jamais son premier amour…»_

* * *

_C'est qu'on y prend goût à l'écriture :), mais j'ai eu envie de changer, (quoique, je fais toujours dans le tragique) et je me suis lancée dans ce Lily/OC, pairing que je n'ai jamais vu en français. J'ai donc le plaisir de l'inaugurer (wahou !)_

_J'ai eu l'idée en regardant « Totaly spies » car pour moi Sam (ok c'est un dessin animé et alors lol) est physiquement la parfaite Lily et je me suis dit que cette fille n'avait pas pu avoir que James (et Severus ?) dans sa vie, c'est donc à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'y remédier :)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

* * *

Prologue : « Il est bien connu que les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Malgré le fait que l'on n'était qu'à son début, l'hiver 1975 fut l'un des plus rigoureux que Poudlard connu. Les élèves emmitouflés de pied en cap se ruaient en se bousculant au travers des couloirs, espérant passer le moins de temps possible dans ces dédales glacés.

Le thermomètre ne montait guère au-dessus des –10° si bien que madame Pomfresh était submergée de travail entre les grippes, rhumes et maladies hivernales en tout genre, mais aussi engelures et autres conséquences dues au froid sur l'organisme humain.

L'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait Poudlard et tout son parc était tentant, cependant aucun élève ne se laissait amadouer par une promenade ou une bataille. Les entraînements de Quidditch ainsi que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient même été suspendus jusqu'au retour d'un climat plus clément.

Les élèves qui devaient rester enfermés dans le château devenaient de plus en plus agités, créant une atmosphère électrique peu agréable, que les préfets tentaient tant bien que mal de gérer. Ainsi les pertes de points et les heures de colle n'avaient rarement été aussi importantes.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, un des seuls moments de distraction de la journée pour les élèves qui se bousculaient comme des affamés à la grande porte. Au milieu de cet amas, surplombant les autres avec cet air hautain et sa chevelure de feu, Lily Evans, préfète de 6ème année à Gryffondor, tentait désespérément de faire régner un peu d'ordre. Elle gesticulait de droite à gauche, et tentait vainement de faire comprendre aux élèves qu'il ne fallait pas pousser. Cependant, voyant son inutilité, elle fenda la foule en deux, bouscula au passage quelques 1ères années ( dont un qui s'étala de tout son long ), pour se retrouver un peu à l'écart de ce troupeau.

Malgré la grandeur de la pièce et le nombre important d'élèves présents, on ne voyait qu'elle. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa flamboyante chevelure ou de sa grande taille, non. C'était à cause du charisme et de la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Lily Evans était belle et elle le savait. Ses yeux verts hypnotiques pouvaient séduire n'importe qui, son beau sourire inspirait les jalousies et ses prouesses intellectuelles n'étaient plus à citer. Car en plus de son physique avantageux, Lily était une excellente élève qui surpassait tous ses camarades en potions et enchantements, et qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de préfète. En somme, une demoiselle parfaite que tout le monde enviait…

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit avant-goût ? :)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Le premier chapitre tout chaud ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)_

_Have fun !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : « I used to rule the world. » ( "Viva la vida" de Coldplay )

"Pire que des moutons." Mais qu'est ce que je fais là...

« Silvouplait, reculez, ne vous bousculez pas, vous pourrez ainsi rentrer beaucoup plus facilement. »

« Doucement, ne poussez pas. »

« Mettez-vous en rang, le passage sera plus aisé. »

"Oh fais chier !" J'en ai vraiment marre, je me précipite hors de cette foule d'idiots affamés, je bouscule quelques élèves, "bien fait pour eux" et puis de toute façon, ce ne sont que des 1ères années. Arrivée à l'écart, je me sens soudain mieux, je respire à nouveau. Je me dresse de toute ma hauteur, et scrute les horizons dans l'espoir de voir une connaissance. J'aperçois un peu plus loin ma chère collègue, Elisabeth Geiley, 7ème année à Serdaigle, préfète-en-chef et, en prime, personne qui se révèle être meilleure que moi en Défense contre les forces du mal. Plutôt rester toute seule dans mon coin que d'aller dire bonjour à cette intello-coincée-qui-sert-à-rien. Un peu plus au fond, à quelques mètres d'elle, les Maraudeurs. Eux plus besoin de les présenter, les Rois de Poudlard, tout le monde les adulent, excepté quelques Serpentard ainsi que Rusard qui pense à prendre sa retraite à cause d'eux… Je continue mon inspection quand un peu plus loin, mes yeux se posent sur une personne de dos aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Soudain, ma gorge se fait de nouveau sèche et ma respiration redevient saccadée.

Severus Rogue.

Je revois encore dans ma tête cette scène qui s'est passée il y a quelques mois pendant nos BUSES. J'entends de nouveau cette insulte « Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bour… » elle hante mes pensées, et y revient telle une litanie.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça Severus ? Je ne te reconnaissais plus depuis quelques temps, nous n'avions plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes idées… Mais de là à me briser le cœur de cette façon. Oui Severus Rogue, tu m'as brisée le cœur. Pas comme un amant peut le faire, mais comme une personne essentielle le fait.

Et maintenant voilà, tu as dit ces choses, tu les penses. Pourquoi avoir continuer à me parler si tu me voyais ainsi ? Je me sens salie. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, tu m'étais indispensable, nos discussions, nos rendez-vous tard le soir, nos regards échangés, tout est finit, et maintenant j'en crève tellement ça me manque. Même si je n'oserais jamais l'avouer, tu m'as détruite. Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça Severus ?

Je détourne rapidement mes yeux, et m'éloigne de ce hall bondé. Non ça recommence… Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Oh Severus si tu savais le mal que tu m'as fait. J'avance d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure. Tant mieux. J'ouvre la porte d'une salle de classe et m'écroule sur le premier bureau. Je ne comprends pas comment moi, Lily Evans, si fière, si indifférente, si parfaite, aie-je fini dans cet état lamentable. Je n'ai goût pour plus rien si ce n'est montrer Ô combien je suis supérieure aux autres. Lamentable. Je me déteste, et je n'arrive pas à sortir de cette léthargie. Malgré tout, je me suis jurée que je ferais tout mon possible pour que plus jamais un garçon n'ait cette emprise sur moi.

Je relève prestement les yeux et m'aperçois que quelqu'un se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne peux savoir qui c'est tant ses yeux captent mon regard. Ils ont une couleur si hors du commun, d'un miel assez foncé, un peu comme de l'ambre jaune. Je détourne la tête gênée de cette introspection. Lorsque je la relève, la personne a disparu. Je ne saurai même pas dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon, mais je pourrais jurer reconnaître son regard entre mille.

Sortant de ma réflexion, je me lève rapidement afin d'apercevoir le voyeur, mais je regarde à gauche et à droite du couloir, rien. Envolé. J'ai peut-être halluciné. Par contre si cette personne existe et dit la moindre chose sur ce qu'elle a vu, je suis foutue pour au moins un mois. Je serais au centre des ragots et autres médisances dont tout Poudlard raffole... Enfin dans tous les cas j'aiderais cette pauvre Mary Froze qui en est la risée depuis le début de l'année suite au fait que toutes ses petites culottes sales ( quoique gaines sales serait le terme le plus juste ) aient été exposées sur les portes du hall principal. Depuis elle se fait traiter de grosse truie ( et dans tous les sens du terme ) ou encore de coincée dégueulasse. Original me direz-vous, mais que voulez-vous les ados c'est con et on n'y peut rien. Ainsi peut-être me verra-t-on comme la nouvelle orpheline, ou encore comme la-fille-enceinte-de-jumeaux-qui-ne-connaît-pas-l'identité-du-père.

Totalement lassée, je retourne à la tour histoire de perdre du temps, mais aussi afin de me refaire une prestance, avant de retourner manger à la grande salle quand la plupart des boulets seront repartis. Tout en marchant, je repense à ces yeux, qui ça pouvait bien être ? Si j'avais déjà croisé ce regard je m'en serai rappelée …

BAM

Forcément il fallait qu'un de ces boulets, au ventre maintenant bien rempli, vienne me percuter au détour d'un escalier.

Je relève la tête et prépare mon flot d'insultes et d'injures, quand je rencontre ces yeux châtaignes que je connais si bien malgré moi.

James Potter.

« -Oh, pardonne-moi Lily ! Je ne voulais pas, tu sais ces escaliers, et je … »

« -Tais-toi Potter, laisse-moi. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je ramasse mon sac et passe mon chemin. Je ne suis même pas d'humeur à l'insulter ou mieux encore à le frapper. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ainsi, jamais il ne m'intéressera et jamais notre relation n'évoluera ! Certes il est très populaire et loin d'être laid, mais en aucun cas il ne m'attire, je dirais même qu'il me révulse. D'autant plus depuis la fameuse scène avec Severus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute. Que James l'a forcé à me dire ces choses. Qu'il l'a manipulé, qu'il lui a lancé un sort et que toutes les choses qu'il a dites n'étaient pas pensées. Mais je sais pertinemment que c'est faux, alors je me force à penser à autre chose. Deux craquages en une journée, ce serait trop.

Un peu plus loin je croise Alan Hemlock, un 7ème année qui est à Serdaigle. Je dois avouer que j'ai le béguin pour ce type, beau, intelligent, doué, capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et surtout, camarade dévoué, le parfait mari en somme. J'ai d'ailleurs le sentiment que cette amourette est réciproque, mais aucun de nous n'a réellement osé faire le pas. Dans un sens ça m'arrange, l'amitié c'est toujours moins compliqué, et le flirt, toujours sympa.

Il m'aperçoit et me lance un de ses sourires dont lui seul à le secret. Vous savez ces sourires que quand vous les voyez, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'en rougir de plaisir et d'y répondre. Ainsi je lui en renvoie un tant bien que mal, mais ma mimique devait plus ressembler à une grimace de Gorille enceinte qu'à un de mes sourires enjôleurs. Boh, tant pis, il croira que j'ai le sens de l'humour.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans encombre, je me suis même amusée au cours de potions avec Maria Fayne une des filles avec qui je partage ma chambre depuis bientôt 6 ans. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas, non c'est plus une camarade, un soutient, une présence. On discute souvent ensemble, on rigole aussi très souvent, mais ça ne va pas au-delà, nos relations restent superficielles. Et même si je tiens à elle, jamais je n'irais lui exposer tous les déboires de ma petite vie. J'ai d'ailleurs pratiquement les mêmes relations avec les trois autres filles de ma chambrée, quoiqu'un peu moins fortes que celles que j'ai avec Maria.

Me voilà donc tombée dans une routine lassante, éviter Severus, manger, aller en cours, dormir, faire des rondes, me faire belle, éviter Severus, mang … Et ainsi de suite depuis maintenant bientôt trois mois. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin. J'ai réellement perdu le goût de vivre. Plus rien de m'intéresse vraiment, tout me paraît fade. Je n'en suis pas au point d'être suicidaire, non, je n'ai pas perdu foi en la vie, mais j'ère juste en attendant que quelque chose d'agréable, de changeant et de passionnant m'arrive.

Couchée dans mon lit à baldaquin, je regarde les rayons de lune filtrer à travers les épais rideaux de velours rouges. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui et le ciel n'a jamais été aussi dégagé depuis plusieurs semaines. Je détourne les yeux, et regarde ma montre posée sur ma table de nuit, deux heures moins le quart. Dans un quart d'heure je devrais descendre de ma tour pour effectuer mon tour de ronde.

Avant j'adorais me promener seule dans Poudlard, découvrir des passages secrets, discuter avec les tableaux, ou même descendre aux cuisines prendre un petit encas. J'appréciais énormément le silence religieux qui régnait dans l'école la nuit. Ca avait le don de m'apaiser. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de connaître chaque recoin du château et ce calme pesant ne fait qu'accentuer ma solitude.

Pendant que j'enfile mon pantalon de velours, mon gros pull en laine ainsi que mes bottes par-dessus mon pyjama, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette ronde ne servira à rien. Quel inconscient aurait l'idée de se promener à cette heure par ce froid glacial. Tous les couples ont été refroidis (ah quel jeu de mots !) par l'idée d'une séance d'échange de langues dans ces couloirs glacés. Qui sait, peut-être ont-ils pensé que leurs salives gèleraient ?

Je lance ma lourde cape sur mes épaules et me voilà partie pour une fastidieuse demi-heure. Je suis le chemin indiqué par le préfet-en-chef. Mais plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression que je vais geler sur place. Certains élèves racontent que cette température est due aux Détraqueurs qui se promènent en liberté et qui couvre la Grande-Bretagne, d'un froid et d'une tristesse encore jamais inégalés.

Même si je sais que quelque chose de malfaisant se prépare dans l'ombre, que des personnes en ont déjà été victimes, je ne pense pas que les Détraqueurs aient autant de pouvoir, à moins qu'ils aient été grandement aidés.

Plongée dans ma réflexion je ne m'aperçois pas que je me suis trompée de chemin, je commence à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose bouge à ma gauche, derrière une armure. Forcément je ne vois rien, les couloirs sont trop sombres la nuit.

« - Qui est là ? »

« Répondez ! »

Je m'avance, croyant trouver un couple dans une position fâcheuse, ou encore un pauvre élève en train de poser un piège pour le lendemain, mais personne ne se décide à sortir. Je tends ma baguette et commence à chuchoter.

« -Lum … »

« -Bonsoir Lily-Jolie »

Une silhouette glisse de derrière l'armure et vient me faire face.

« -Qui êtes-vous, et pour qui vous vous prenez à m'appeler ainsi ? »

Il ne répond pas, seul le bruit de nos deux respirations brise le silence. Que …

« -EXPELLIARMIUS »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, que ma baguette s'envole et va s'écraser trente mètres plus loin. Je n'arrive même plus à l'apercevoir. La panique commence à monter, qui ça peut bien être ? Que me veut-il ? Et quelle…

Soudain je repense aux rumeurs qui court dans Poudlard, non c'est pas possible, un des serviteurs de ce mage noir n'a pas pu s'infiltrer dans le château, il aurait été repéré.

Ne sachant que faire, je commence à courir vers ma baguette. Mais c'était sans compter la main de fer qui s'est refermée autour de mon avant bras.

« -Ne pars pas Lily, je ne te veux aucun mal »

Il a une voix chaude avec de douces tonalités, on peut même sentir qu'il sourie en parlant. Sûrement se veut-il rassurant. Cependant, ses paroles ne font qu'accentuer ma panique. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un psychopathe.

« -Lâchez-moi ou je hurle ! »

« -Tu peux toujours crier, ici personne ne t'entendra »

Il n'a pas tord, nous sommes dans l'aile sud du château, endroit où se trouvent uniquement des salles de classe. Bien sur à cette heure, pas grand monde ne doit s'y trouver.

« -Que me veux-tu alors ? »

Je tente de contrôler ma voix mais celle-ci est chevrotante. La peur me tétanise totalement, après tous ces crimes réalisés ces cinq dernières années sur les Sorciers de Sang non pur, je m'attendais vraiment au pire.

C'est alors qu'il me soulève le bras, et fait glisser ma manche jusqu'à mon coude. Il dépose un baiser très aérien sur l'envers de mon poignet, puis fait glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon coude. Le contraste de l'air glacial et de son souffle chaud qui me caresse l'avant-bras, me donne des frissons dans tous le corps. Enfin il pose un deuxième et dernier baiser dans le creux de mon coude, puis relâche son emprise.

« -A demain Lily-Jolie. » me souffle-t-il.

Je vois alors la silhouette s'éloigner vers le bout du couloir, pour enfin s'évanouir dans le noir.

* * *

_Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme ?? Des suppositions ? :p_

_J'essaye de publier la suite au plus vite, mais je suis très longue :)_

_A bientôt, L'or._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Tout nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster :)_

_Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur les titres, je les tire tout simplement des musiques que j'écoute, ils sont bien évidemment plein de sous-entendus, donne des explications et même des indices sur la suite de l'histoire. Encore faut-il les décrypter :p_

_Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui me review ça m'aide vraiment !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : « Then what makes love ? Exception » ( Reprise de "Hey ya" par Cocoon. )

J'entre d'un pas assuré dans la grande salle. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je sens les regards se poser sur moi. J'aime cette sensation d'être envier, détester, admirer, c'est grisant, j'ai l'impression de me sentir importante. Arrivée à ma place habituelle, je m'asseois à côté de Maria pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Je dois dire qu'après la nuit que j'ai passé j'en ai réellement besoin pour attaquer cette journée qui s'annonce harassante.

« -Bah dis donc Lily, t'as une petite mine ce matin, ça va ? »

« -Oui, oui ça va, je crois juste que je couve quelque chose »

Pour dire vrai, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, et la seule heure de sommeil que j'ai eu, j'ai rêvé de la même scène que j'ai vécu quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur, j'ai même très peur, je n'ose même pas imaginer la ronde que je vais devoir faire cette nuit.

Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je me vois mal en parler à Maria ou même à un professeur, c'est stupide il ne s'est rien passé. Alerter tout le château pour ça, ce serait idiot. Je commence à croire que c'était juste une mauvaise blague ou un pari débile entre élèves.

Si seulement Severus et moi étions encore amis, j'aurai eu quelqu'un à qui me confier.

Je me risque à glisser un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, je l'aperçois comme tous les matins, plonger dans sa lecture du journal du jour, mâchouillant ses céréales une cuillère à la main. Je parie que ce sont des flocons d'avoine au chocolat trempés dans du lait tiède avec une pincée de sucre. Je le connais tellement.

Quelque peu attristée par ces pensées, je me concentre sur mon petit déjeuner. La journée s'annonce longue…

« Je vous demanderais de changer cette petite cuillère en un oiseau exotique de votre choix, soyez imaginatif. Ah non pas trop monsieur Black ! »

Je me retourne pour apercevoir au fond de la classe une énorme autruche poursuivie par Potter et Black. Elle se met à battre des ailes et à foncer dans les armoires. Potter tente de lui monter dessus pour l'immobiliser tandis que Black jète des sorts à tout va pour la bloquer. Le spectacle est pitoyable et toute la classe est morte de rire. Dans un geste de désespoir la bête paniquée tente de plonger sa tête dans le sol.

« FINIT ! Non mais ! Messieurs Black et Potter vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! » Hurle Macgonagall furieuse.

« Sur ce, maintenant que tout est dans l'ordre, les autres, essayez !»

J'entends de profonds soupirs poussés par certains de mes camarades aux alentours. Il faut dire que la métamorphose juste après le petit déjeuner, c'est très difficile, surtout quand on est encore endormi comme la moitié de la classe. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit pour avoir ces têtes de dépravés. Sûrement une soirée secrète à laquelle je n'étais pas invitée. Pour changer.

Je délaisse ma petite cuillère pour regarder les flocons tombés des lourds nuages gris. Quand allons-nous pouvoir sortir du château ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma rencontre de la nuit dernière. Je me demande si c'est un élève de Poudlard. Qui d'autre peut entrer dans l'école ? Elle est tellement surveillée. Ou alors est-ce un professeur ? Impossible. D'accord Slughorn me voue une véritable passion, mais j'aurais reconnu sa voix et son allure. Alors que là cette personne m'était totalement étrangère.

« N'oubliez pas que le plus important dans une métamorphose est le mouvement du poignet qui doit être précis, la locution parfaite mais surtout la volonté de fer que vous devez avoir afin que la transformation soit parfaite. »

Quand je repense à ses baisers, si simples et si doux, mais tellement érotiques… Ces frissons de plaisir qui m'ont parcourue malgré moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« -Mademoiselle Evans si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir ! »

« -Pardonnez-moi professeur Macgonagall. »

« -Vos excuses commencent à sincèrement m'énerver mademoiselle, elles ne servent à rien quand elles ne sont pas pensées. Faites quelque chose, relevez-vous miss Evans avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, jamais votre niveau n'a été aussi bas. Vous aussi vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

Ce genre de réprimande ne me fait plus aucun effet depuis quelques semaines, ça ne me touche même plus, comme tout d'ailleurs. A la sonnerie qui marque la fin de la classe, je range vite mes affaires et m'esquive le plus rapidement sans dire un mot.

Comme chaque jour, après le déjeuner on a le droit au bain de foule communale dans le hall. Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à y échapper. Me voilà prise dans un groupe de garçons de 7ème année à Poufsouffle. Ils sont tous les uns plus grands que les autres, et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer au milieu de ces géants. J'arrive à m'échapper de quelques mètres pour retrouver des personnes plus à ma taille.

C'est alors que je sens une main glisser sur mes reins, effleurer ma paume puis le bout de mes doigts. Je me retourne brusquement, personne qui ne semble capable de me faire ça. Encore une fois déboussolée je fends la foule en deux, bousculant tout le monde au passage.

« - Hé ! Ca va pas de pousser les gens comme ça ! » me hurle-t-on.

Je me retourne, plus énervée que jamais. Je baisse les yeux sur l'écusson de ce boulet, Serdaigle.

« - Et toi ça t'arrive souvent de parler sur ce ton à un préfet, 15 points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Ca te fera peut-être changer de comportement. »

Je hausse les sourcils, le regarde de haut en bas pour lui faire clairement comprendre ma supériorité et le plante la. Il se prend pour qui lui à parler sur ce ton à Lily Evans.

Je retourne à la tour chercher des parchemins, puis direction la bibliothèque pour une après-midi studieuse. De toute façon il n'y a rien de mieux à faire, puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir, que partout à part la salle commune et ici, il fait un froid insupportable. Je pousse la lourde porte et reste plantée. Je crois ne pas avoir été la seule à avoir eu cette idée. En 6 ans passés ici, je n'ai jamais vu ce lieu autant rempli.

J'avance à l'affût d'une place vide à une table, rien, je continue. Avec un peu de chance, ma table habituelle sera libre. Pour une fois j'ai Merlin avec moi, trois des quatre chaises sont vides. Je m'assoie sans prêter attention aux affaires en diagonale de moi. Je déballe toutes mes affaires et commence ce foutu devoir de botanique. Après cinq minutes de travail intense, c'est à dire deux pauvres lignes, je trouve la neige qui tombe dehors mille fois plus passionnante. Je me désintéresse de mon devoir et regarde l'époustouflant paysage écossais sous son manteau. J'appréhende tellement ce soir, mais je suis forte, je suis courageuse, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien !

Je détourne les yeux de ma contemplation pour voir qui est la personne qui approche.

Ce n'était pas ma table. C'était notre table. Avant.

Nos regards se croisent. Pendant une dizaine de secondes aucun de nous ne bouge, on ne fait que se dévisager. Je lis dans ses prunelles une expression que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant.

Je détourne les yeux pour me reconcentrer sur mon devoir de botanique qui me semble soudainement la chose la plus attrayante. Je l'aperçois en coin s'asseoir à notre table et reprendre le cours de son écrit. J'aperçois ses longues et fines mains blanches tourner les pages de son livre. Sa plume studieuse gratter le parchemin de sa belle écriture fine et penchée. Son regard voilé par ses cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux…

J'en peux plus, ça me fait trop mal, je me lève prestement et part chercher un bouquin sur le Peuplomorphe. Pff tu parles d'une Gryffondor. Je me précipite au rayon botanique qui est forcément vide. Merlin que ça fait mal. Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne peux les retenir. Vais-je un jour pouvoir le regarder sans plus rien ressentir ? J'essuie mon visage d'un revers de la main et me lance à la recherche du foutu bouquin. Je monte sur le petit escabeau, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et attrape le vieux grimoire.

« - A ce soir Lily-Jolie »

Je me retourne rapidement, manquant de m'écraser par terre. Personne. Faut vraiment que j'arrête, je suis tellement stressée que j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix murmurer dans ma tête.

Le livre dans une main, calmée, je retourne m'asseoir. Entre temps, Severus a disparu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la chaise maintenant vide et parfaitement rangée sous la table. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais on est là pour bosser. J'ouvre le vieux grimoire, je lis l'index, Peuplomorphe, Peuplomorphe… Ah Peuplomorphe page 397. J'ouvre à la page désirée et j'aperçois au centre du grimoire un petit bout de parchemin coincé dans la reliure. Sûrement un marque page, je le déplie délicatement. C'est un très joli dessin représentant la lune qui éclaire un paysage enneigé. Je vois que ne suis pas la seule à trouver la botanique passionnante au point de dessiner. Je décide de garder le dessin et dépose le petit bout de papier au fond de ma poche.

Me voilà, assise devant la cuvette des toilettes depuis bientôt une heure. Trois heures moins deux m'annonce ma montre. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je ne peux pas rester la à rendre tout mon dîner et me cacher éternellement, il faut que j'y aille. Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain ou le mois prochain. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, je ne me suis jamais vue aussi blanche.

Tel un fantôme, je m'habille, descends de la tour des Gryffondor et commence à errer dans le château.

Encore une fois je suis le chemin que m'a indiquée la préfète en chef plus tôt dans la journée.

J'avance lentement, ma baguette me devançant, à l'affût du moindre bruissement. Les couloirs me paraissent interminables, le froid mordant ne fait qu'empirer ma peur. Je continue, je passe un couloir, puis deux, puis trois. Le pire ce sont les intersections, on ne sait jamais d'où peuvent venir les personnes.

Cependant le tour se passe normalement, je n 'ai croisé personne, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Effectivement j'ai vraiment paniqué pour rien, ce devait être une mauvaise blague. Pour changer.

En retournant à la tour, je décide de changer de chemin, et de passer par la grande verrière. Ce couloir long d'une centaine de mètres est bordé de grandes fenêtres chacune haute de près de cinq mètres. La nuit le spectacle est vraiment magnifique, aussi bien par la vue plongeante qu'offre ces ouvertures, mais aussi par le couloir en lui même qui laisse filtrer les rayons de lune, offrant une atmosphère irréaliste à ce lieu.

J'avance de quelques pas et m'arrête pour regarder le parc de Poudlard. La beauté du paysage me pousse à sa contemplation. Peu importe qu'il soit près de quatre heures du matin, que je n'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs et qu'il y a un test de pratique demain en Défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis totalement envoûtée, je regarde les oiseaux voler au dessus de la forêt interdite, surplombée par une chaîne de montagne qui doit sûrement abriter une colonie de Géants. Je repense au dessin trouver dans le livre cette après-midi, la lune a exactement la même forme et le même positionnement que sur le des…

«-Je savais que je te trouverais là »

Je me retourne. Il est là, totalement immobile au milieu de ces rayons lumineux, vêtu d'une longue cape qui lui recouvre tout le corps. Encore une fois il a prévu sa mise en scène, le spectacle est absolument magnifique mais aussi totalement terrifiant.

Il commence à avancer, instinctivement je recule.

« -N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

« -C'est aussi ce que tu disais hier avant de me désarmer. »

« -Je t'ai désarmée, mais je ne t'ai pas fais mal n'est ce pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas, il n'a pas tord.

« Sache qu'avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« -Que me veux tu ? Tu ne peux pas comme tout le monde venir me voir pendant la journée, au lieu de me retenir captive. »

« -Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, et ça tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. »

« -T'inquiète pas, je m'en suis bien rendue compte. » Répondis-je sarcastique.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, il ne semble pas vouloir le briser.

« Tu me fais peur. »

« -Il ne faut pas. »

« -Pour la dernière fois, que me veux-tu ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble réfléchir.

« -Je te veux toi. » finit-il par souffler.

Il s'approche de moi, me lève le menton, puis effleure mes lèvres dans un baiser très chaste.

« -A demain Lily-Jolie. »

Encore une fois je le vois s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de cape, et s'évanouir dans la noirceur des corridors.

* * *

Alors ?? :)

Aucune idée de qui ça peut être ? La suite dans deux semaines !


End file.
